The Unseen Plague
by dustyismahomeboy
Summary: When an unknown virus outbreaks in town, Cooper and Ripley must find a way to survive the horror of this surprise apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

So this is an RP that my friend and I did on tumblr (dovahstudios). Everything is basically copied and pasted with the exception of any grammatical errors or spelling I will fix when they occur. This may also include scenes I may rearrange to make them more interesting or easier to understand.

* * *

It was a bright day, perfect for a stroll through town, which is what Cooper and Max did. They walked through town, watching the cars as they hurried about.

Cooper jumped when he heard a car screech behind them and crash into a building.

"What happened?" Max asked.

"Someone got into an accident. I hope they're okay." Cooper said as he watched numerous people run to the wreck.

"Dad!" Max's cry made Cooper look forwards and he quickly snatched Max and dragged him away from a car head on with them.

"I think it's time to go now. Hurry!" Cooper said and they began to run down the sidewalk, a gunshot echoing as well around them. Another car screeched by and hit into a pole. Cooper halted when he didn't see Max next to him, but his hand laying underneath said car behind them. His eyes went wide and he felt as if he couldn't move or breathe.

Ripley so happened to be in his area, gun in hand and shooting her way through the crowd to get through. She ends up spotting Cooper with that blue suit of his, and a car was on road to hitting him as she darted to him.

"Cooper look out!" She called out as she snatched him as they both fell on the sidewalk and out the way of the oncoming vehicle. It crashed seconds after she pulled Cooper out the way, and she began to drag him to a safer place, away from the road and scared crowd of people, death everywhere you looked.

Cooper finally caught his breath, glancing around worriedly. "R-Ripley, What's, what's going on?" He asked, running a shaky hand through his hair. "What's going on?"

She wanted to answer but she didn't have the words for it as she looked around.

"I.. I not quite sure just yet but.. s-somethings like, controlling people to make them, take their own lives and sometimes the opposite.." She stutters, a bit shaky herself.

"The things I've seen.. you don't want to face.."

"They took my Max.." tears began to escape his eyes as he grabbed at his hair. "Ripley, they took my Max.. I-I didn't know what to do."

Her eyes widen hearing this. "Oh my god.. Cooper.. I'm so sorry.." She said getting closer and pulls him in giving him a tight hug, rubbing his back.

He was too shaken and responded back with a tighter hug. "What are we going to do? What should we do?" He muffled in her shoulder. "I'm, lost right now."

"I know it will be real hard from his loss.. I'll do my best to help you through." She said in a soft tone and makes him look at her. "Right now, this world going up in all hell, I need you to stay focused, we need to get somewhere safe, like your place."

He nodded slowly and took a breath. "You, you said people were taking others' lives, right? We need to stay low then. Just, until we get out of town." He took a gun from its holster on his belt with shaky hands.

Seeing this she placed her hand on his gun.

"Put your gun away, your too shaky. I'll do the protecting and shooting if necessary. You just stay by me." She said giving him a soft expression.

He nodded in agreement and silently did as he was told, fastening it back to his belt. "Okay, I trust you better than myself right now."

"Where are we headed?" She asked as she held his hand and her gun with the other as she lead him through the destruction.

"Down the street a little and to the right." Cooper said as he carefully and closely followed her. He glanced around worriedly as he did so.

She nods as she follows the directions and keeping Cooper close to her as possible. Once getting to his place they go in quick and shuts the door and locks it, and closes the shades.

Cooper took a shaky breath and finally seemed to relax a little. He hugged himself and let out a sigh. "I wish I knew what this, is or what to do.. what if someone broke in?"

"Then i would have to kill em.. cant trust anybody right now.. not until I figure out what's causing all this. Once things settle, I'll go back out and do a bit of exploring, and you stay here." She said and has him sit on the couch. "But right now you need to rest and try to stay calm." She said as she wraps her arms around him again.

He nodded silently and tried to calm his hands from shaking. "Everything is happening so fast.."

"I know.." She said rubbing his back. "Right now lets just settle until everything outside is quiet." She sighs staying close by him. "I wish I could of gotten to your sooner…"

Cooper felt sad again and he looked down to his lap. "You had no way of knowing. I felt like I couldn't even breathe when, it happened."

"I know the feeling.. but right now, we have to think about what we are going to do, as hard as it will be to take our minds of the incident, we have to keep pushing forward."

He nodded silently and leaned his head back, looking to the ceiling. "Do, you think there's something about it on the news?"

"I don't think there will be any news about this.. I think whatever is happening its worldwide, and effecting everyone."

"You're right, sorry, that's reasonable." He hesitated. "I can't think of anything that could help us."

She thinks a bit, tapping her chin. "Well, I'm more about being worried for you. What if I made you your tea? Would that help a little?"

He found himself smiling a little and he looked at her. "Yes, perhaps that could help a little. Would you?"

"Of course." She smiled back as she gets up slowly and goes into the kitchen, shutting more of the shades as she did so.

Cooper rubbed his face and took a deep sigh, looking away from the front door, scared anyone could come trying to get in at any point of time. He tried to keep only the thought of his tea on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Ripley made sure to be keeping a watch out for anything suspicious outside. She wanted ask about where his car was and Finn and Sid's location but didnt want to make him worry, as she waits for the tea to be done.

Cooper decided he could try blocking out his worries by closing his eyes and thinking of nothing, absolutely nothing, but the darkness of the undersides of his eyelids. He rested his head back and tried to do just that, taking in a slow breath.

After a few minutes Ripley got his tea ready and in a cup for him and carefully brought it to him and sets it down on the coffee table. Then sits down next to him.

"Cooper?" She asked softly.

He jumped a little but relaxed when he saw her. "Yes?" He sat up a bit.

"I got your tea done." She said softly picking it up and hands it to him carefully.

"Oh, thank you." He took it gently and wasted no time in taking a sip. "It's delicious." He smiled a little, relaxing back.

"Good, now just relax. There's more of it left, you know I don't drink it." She smiles a bit and gets up going to the window and peeks out. Seeing some people here and there running about but quite a few bodies around.

"Damn.." She mutters. "I'm gonna have to go out in this, see if I can get any supplies for us to last us a bit."

"If you do, please be careful." Cooper said, gently placing his cup down on the table after another sip. "I need you here more than you know."

"I know, only time I will ever leave is if its necessary." She said looking back at him and goes over and sits down, sighing. "I hope everyone else is all right."

"Everyone else?" He questioned. "Friends of yours?"

"Well, yeah, hope nothing has happened to 'em, maybe I'll run into them when I go out."

He nodded and took another small sip. "Hopefully they are not hurt. Hopefully you won't get hurt either."

"Yeah since I'm prone to it." She chuckled lightly. "But I've got my shotgun, revolver, and my knife, I'm good." She smiled.

He nodded with a small smile. "I know you'll be okay. You know how I am."

"Yeah, I do." She smiled. "You have your phone to contact me whenever if I'm out, check in any time in case you get worried."

"Yes I do." He finished his tea and set it carefully down on the table. "I feel a little bit better actually, after the tea."

"Good, there's plenty left in there whenever you want it." She smiled. "Anything else in particular you need?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine right now. I might try to rest a little more."

"Alright, I'm here if you need me." She smiles, "While your resting. I might head out for the supplies, that way you have some piece and quiet, you got your gun in case anything happens."

"Okay, I might head upstairs to make sure things are okay." He let out a sigh. "Are you sure you'll be okay? No, never mind." He stood up slowly. "I know you will. Sorry."

She stood up as well with him. "Hey, your fine Coop. I'm more worried about you right now, remember, call me, if something happens, or if your worried." She soothed rubbing his arm.

He nodded and felt his pockets for his phone, slowly taking it out and looking through his numbers. "Okay, I got it. I'll call if I need you." He smiled a little.

She nods. "Alright. You just get some rest, it's been a rough day for you." She said smiling back as she heads for the door, peeking out firstly before she heads out.

He watched her head out and slowly headed up the stairs. He went into the guest room to close the blinds and into his own room to do the same.

As Ripley went out, she looked around, loaded shotgun in hand as she made her way out in the street, littering in wrecked vehicles and bodies, almost silent but could hear voices from the distance as well as gunshots, making her way down the road.

Cooper closed the door to his bedroom and sat down on his bed, glancing to the window. He sat there for a moment before deciding to finally lay down for a while, keeping his gun near his pillow just in case.

Ripley remained out and about for a few hours before coming back in the house and shutting the door, locking it back, she had some blood splatter on her here and there.

Cooper was worried, extremely worried by that point. He was pacing back and forth in his room, muttering things to himself and glancing at his room window every now and then.

"Cooper? I'm back!" She called to him as she set the things she gathered being out and started to put them away in the cabinets and such.

He had heard a voice but didn't realize it was Ripley through his muttering. He stopped what he was doing and grabbed his gun from the bed and slowly headed downstairs.

Ripley continued putting stuff away, not noticing Cooper as her back was turned. Closing the cabinet, she was quite exhausted.

Cooper hid behind the wall of the stairs, knowing they were in the kitchen possibly stealing things. He jumped out from behind the bottom of the stairs and pointed his gun, only to see Ripley. It took him a moment to realize he shouldn't shoot Ripley until his hands accidentally pulled the trigger before he could lower it.

The bullet ended up hitting Ripley in her side, making her yell out and drop to the ground, holding her side as she leaned herself against the lower cabinets. "Goddamnit, Cooper?!" She exclaimed.

Cooper realized what he had just done and quickly set the gun down on the step of the stairs. His hands began to shake again as his hands flew to his hair. "Oh, oh my god Ripley, I-I'm so sorry..!" He quickly hurried to her to try and help in some way.


End file.
